


Maybe it's the crazy that I'd miss

by happybibliosaurus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, just halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybibliosaurus/pseuds/happybibliosaurus
Summary: “Robin Hood and Maid Marion?” Clint announced out of nowhere."What?"“For Halloween! Costumes! Me and you?”“I am not being Maid Marion.”





	Maybe it's the crazy that I'd miss

**Author's Note:**

> Something halloweeny that I really enjoyed writing on my 6hr train ride.  
Title from 'Turn' by The Wombats  
Not beta'd.
> 
> Bonus:  
What do you get when you drop a pumpkin?  
Squash!

  
“Robin Hood and Maid Marion?” Clint announced out of nowhere, his head suddenly swiveling towards Bucky.  
  
“What?” Bucky looked up from the scarf he was knitting, as Clint eyed him sleepily. He had thought the archer had been asleep up until then; his face had been pressed into the kitchen counter; hands wrapped possessively around the coffee pot. There was something beautiful about Clint in that state. All bed head, warm cheeks and soft features …  
  
“For Halloween! Costumes! Me and you?”  
  
“I am not being Maid Marion.”  
  
“No, of course not,” Clint exclaimed, his smile growing into a full beam. “It would be a war crime to hide those thighs under a dress. You’d look awesome in tights though.”  
  
Bucky frowned down at his knitting, hiding the blush growing on his face.  
  
\---  
  
From his vantage point, Bucky could see across the entire city. Having a team with him meant that he could enjoy his surroundings on missions like these - the wind on his face, the music from the café down below, and the spectacular view of the skyline. He had doubted it, but Paris really was as pretty at night as people made out it to be. You know, when you’re not in the middle of assassinating government ministers like he had been the last time he was here. Only the leaders of a weapons trafficking ring this time.  
  
His rifle sat in his hands, pointing down at the target, just waiting for the go from Steve before he pulled the trigger, when his coms crackled to life.  
  
“We could be pirates?”  
  
“Why?” he muttered back, eyes still on the target below, but his mind wandering elsewhere. Pirates could be fun. He bet that Clint would look real swell as a pirate. Maybe he could get Tony to make an actual hook to attach to his arm as well.  
  
“No chatter on coms, team. Buck, you got eyes on the target?”  
  
Steve’s voice cut through his distracted thoughts, and Bucky shook his head to remove the less than friend-like images passing through his mind.  
  
“Yeah, want me to take the shot?”  
  
There was a pause before he got his reply, in which he could hear what sounded like Steve’s shield bouncing off a wall and into someone’s skull.  
  
“Now.”  
  
Within seconds, he had taken the shot and watched the weapons trafficker crumpled onto the pavement below. A warm feeling of a mission accomplished inside his stomach, Bucky packed up his rifle and jumped across the rooftops to the rendezvous point where the Quinjet was waiting. He had forgotten all about Clint’s earlier question until he spotted a familiar grin from the front seat of the Quinjet.  
  
“We’d make great pirates, because I would sure like to pillage your booty.”  
  
\-----  
  
“Tweedledum and Tweedledee,” Tony suggested after a couple of pints of beer.  
  
They had been celebrating their last mission – 3 ring leaders dead, another 8 in custody, and over a billion dollars of black-market weapons confiscated - which seemingly meant that copious drinks were in order. Not that Bucky could get drunk, but if it was on Stark’s dime he had no objections to giving it his best shot. Drinks also had the added bonus of making Clint even more pliable and relaxed to his touch. Currently, the archer was slouched on the sofa, head resting in Bucky’s lap, a calloused hand squeezing Bucky’s thigh affectionately. He was a heavy weight, but not at all unwelcome, overly warm and more than a little drunk.  
  
Bucky responded to Tony’s comment by giving him his best murder stare, and possessively carding his hand through Clint’s hair.  
  
Nah, this wasn’t heading in that kind of direction.  
  
Plus, Clint was far too sexy to be dressing up like that.  
  
\----  
  
Kicking out his leg from underneath him, Bucky pushed Clint onto the floor and pinned him down with the metal arm until Clint tapped him on the arm in surrender.  
  
“I quit, I quit. You can have the TV remote! We can watch whatever the fuck you want, ya lump.”  
  
With a smirk, Bucky released the pressure slightly on Clint’s neck, and sat up, not removing himself from on top of Clint. He could feel the warmth of Clint’s body sweeping into his, and he was not inclined to leave. He could easily watch the Princess Diaries from this position.  
  
“So, what about Buzz Lightyear and Woody?”  
  
“And which one would I be?”  
  
Clint used the distraction to release himself from the headlock Bucky had him and, and to flip him over onto his back. Once he was straddling Bucky, he leaned down so his smile was centimetres away from Bucky’s, so Bucky could count the freckles bridging his tan nose.  
  
“You could be Buzz. Cos’ your smile is out of this world, Buckaroo.”  
  
\---  
  
“Mario and Luigi,” Bucky suggested, head resting on Clint’s chest. His heart still racing as he came down from the euphoria of quite a spectacular blowjob, and he could hear that Clint’s was racing just as fast.  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Why not, Clint? You love Mario Karts. And dungarees make your ass look great.”  
  
With a pleased snort, Clint buried his nose into Bucky’s neck, like Bucky was something he couldn’t live without, and kissed the base of his neck, slow and tender. His lips came to rest there, a welcome pressure, soothing Bucky as they both drifted off towards sleep.  
  
“Wouldn’t want a mustache to be covering your beautiful smile.”  
  
\----  
  
“You’d make a great vampire.”  
  
Clint’s lips ghosted along Bucky’s swollen ones as he whispered the suggestion, his thigh pressed in perfectly between Bucky’s, hands tangled in Bucky’s hair in just the right way.  
  
“And if you played your cards right, I might even suck you somewhere other than your neck,” he continued, pulling away from Bucky’s lips and slowly kissing his way down Bucky’s body, down towards Bucky’s very interested dick.  
  
\---  
  
Clint sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Bucky’s surprise, hands wringing nervously. Despite all of his suggestions, Bucky had still refused to do a couple's costume with him, announcing instead that his was a surprise for Clint. He had seemed so nervous about showing Clint that it had Clint’s heart fluttering anxiously as well.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door, and Bucky pushed it open and slipped under the light, gesturing with his hands so Clint could see his entire costume.  
  
From the tight leather pants, purple-tinted sunglasses, and the violet chevron on his chest, Bucky had gotten every fucking detail in Clint’s uniform right, the material he had used sticking to his muscles in a way which was probably not suitable for the public eye, emphasizing those fine thighs that Clint could die happily sandwiched in between.  
  
Clint made sure to lean back slowly and give Bucky a once over, licking his lips to show just how much he appreciated the costume.  
  
“Your costume looks great babe, but it would look even better on my bedroom floor.”  



End file.
